A Kiss From Me To You
by ObiOtaku16
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day, and everyone has a significant other to romance except for Eddie…but Cosmo decides to cheer up the lonely pixie… (One-Shot slashfluff)I named Sanderson after Timmy’s gerbil, because I figured that you can’t waste a pretty name.


**A Kiss from Me to You**

It's Valentine's Day, and everyone has a significant other to romance except for Eddie…but Cosmo decides to cheer up the lonely pixie… (One-Shot slash/fluff) Note: I named Sanderson after Timmy's living-dead gerbil, because I figured that you can't waste a pretty name…sorry for the confusion!

The purple-eyed, ebony-haired pixie scowled as he watched Cosmo and Timmy magically put up Valentine's Day decorations around the house from behind a book. Out of all the holidays he celebrated with his friends, he hated Valentine's Day most of all. Was it because of the many shades of red and pink that annoyed him every single year? Was it the fact that he always got caught trying to steal chocolates from Wanda's batch and getting whapped across the head for it? Or was it something else?

"Deck the hall with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la!" Cosmo sang as he flew around the room with pink heart-shaped lights.

"It's not Christmas, you idiot." Eddie mumbled as he turned a page but didn't lay his eyes on the words.

"Why are you such a grouch every single Valentine's Day?" Timmy asked as he finished putting up some papers hearts on the wall.

"Because it's pointless holiday, and I don't see what's so great about it." The pixie said.

"Well it's because it's a day of being romantic to your loved one whom you've married for practically 10 thousand years!" Cosmo said proudly as he poofed up a framed picture of Wanda and hugged it. Eddie scowled more and hunched down farther down on the couch and continued reading his book.

"So what?" He muttered. Timmy looked at Cosmo, who just shrugged and continued with the decorating. Eddie wanted so bad to tell them why he hated Valentine's Day, but he thought they would laugh at him. He was the only single, lonely guy on Valentine's Day who just wants to love and be loved by someone.

Ever since he was a teenager, he always gave out something to a special girl on Valentine's Day. But since he never got anything in return every year, he started to slowly hate the holiday every time he saw a lucky couple snog each other, give gifts, and tell each other how much they loved one another. And then later on they would break up in a matter of months. Eddie smirked as he thought about all the past years he was jealous of couples and then realize that it was nothing to be jealous of. But still…he couldn't pass up free chocolates now, can he? All he wanted was at least something to make the holiday worth something…but no. A few minutes in pretending to be reading his book, Eddie snapped out of his trance and snapped it shut.

"Are you guys done yet?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Well if you helped, then we'd get it done quicker." Wanda said as she poofed into the room with several cinnamon-scented candles in her arms.

"Whatever…" Eddie rolled his eyes and got off the couch. A half-hour later, the decorating was done, and everything was set for the party.

"Whoo hoo…I'm so excited." Eddie mumbled as he looked around the room with flat eyes. "Time to party hearty!" Timmy exclaimed as he pulled on the rope and all sorts of confetti came out to flutter all over the place. Suddenly, fairies poofed into the room, and the party exploded in full swing. Soon, Eddie grew bored of the fairies, and quietly slipped out of the house to watch the sakura view.

"Stupid holiday…" He muttered.

"…Hey, how come you're not partying with us Eddie?" Cosmo asked as he walked behind the pixie.

"Huh!" Eddie was so deep in thought he jumped when he heard the green-haired fairy's voice.

"Oh…I'm not really the partying type…" Eddie said as he looked away.

"That's because you've spent most of your life working for the Head Pixie?" Cosmo suggested. Eddie shrugged as caught several cherry blossoms in his outstretched hand.

"Don't know…but that could be the reason…haven't really thought about it." Cosmo just smiled and handed the pixie a cup of punch.

"Here…even if you're a party pooper, the least you can do is taste the punch. Cupid made it himself….it's delicious." Eddie accepted the cup, and sipped from it as a few seconds of silence passed between them.

"So…mind if you told me why you hate Valentine's Day?" Cosmo asked. Eddie almost choked that he knew his secret, but he let it pass by. Looking into his green orbs, he knew he could trust him.

"Well you see…" Eddie told his story, with Cosmo listening,

"…So that's why I don't have anyone, and I get jealous whenever I see couples around...I bet you think I'm such a loser…" He said as he finished his story. Cosmo shook his head.

"No…in fact, I'm glad you opened up...most people won't do that. Well unless they're desperate or something." When he smiled at him again, Eddie tried to hide the blush on his face by looking fascinated at the cherry blossoms floating through the air. He hadn't realized how cute Cosmo was back when they first met in his office and they were going over his portfolio. Guess he was too busy thinking about work…

Cosmo shot forward, grabbing Eddie around the waist from behind. Like Cosmo expected, he struggled, startled. Cosmo only tightened his grasp. The pixie looked over his shoulder in a slight panic, seeing Cosmo smirk before he was let go.

"What were you doing?" He asked as he saw a hint of a blush on Cosmo's face before he looked away.

"Nothin…" He responded, leaning on the porch rail and looking at the petals float down.

"Oh…for a second there I thought you were going queer on me." Eddie chuckled. Cosmo grinned before a serious look came onto his face.

"Do you ever take your sunglasses off?" He asked.

"Well yeah, but…" The green-haired fairy pulled away the sunglasses, revealing orbs of the most beautiful shade of deep purple on earth. Cosmo hadn't realized how handsome the pixie was, considering that he always hid his eyes behind sunglasses.

"If I take them off, I always have stalkers coming after me for some reason." Eddie fingered the lenses, looking around nervously to see if there was anyone around.

"Well that's because you're beaut…." Cosmo closed his mouth in embarrassment when he almost realized what he said.

"What did you say?" The pixie asked.

"Nothing…" "No really, tell me…"

"…Y…you're…b…beautiful…" Cosmo managed to say. Before he knew it, he tilted Eddie's head to his own, touching lips gently. After a moment, he pulled away.

"What was that?" Eddie asked, still blushing.

"It's a kiss from me to you." Cosmo answered shyly as he scratched the back of his head in an uncanny Goku-like way.

"W…Why?"

"Well, you never get anything for Valentine's Day, and I figured that you deserve something special…" But before Cosmo could say anymore, Eddie grabbed the fairy's shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss. This was easy, considering that in their adult form, they were within centimeters of each other's height at 5'11. After a time, Eddie let go of Cosmo and wrapped his arms around him, combing his fingers through his hair.

"Thank you…" He whispered in his ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day…" Cosmo whispered back.

The End


End file.
